Player 2 -two shot-
by Sakum1
Summary: Armin y Sucrette son la pareja perfecta... para los videojuegos y pasatiempos. ¿Que pasa cuando ella se da cuenta, que quiere a Armin de una forma mas... de pareja? Ella se confesará, ¿Que hará él?
1. Chapter 1

Aquí un one shot ArminxSucrette ^w^

Espero que disfruten leerlo, tanto como yo escribiéndolo :D

-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-…-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-…-.-.-. -…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

.

.

Un último disparo, el gatillo movilizó el arma ligera pero mortal que Armin sujetaba con gracilidad en sus manos. La bala salió con excelente precisión directo al chaleco protector de su enemigo.

—¡Gané! — exclamó levantando los brazos hacia el cielo. Las luces se encendieron, el marcador de la batalla con bolas de pintura fue de 35 a 42.

—Está bien…, acepto la derrota. — farfulló Sucrette con fingido enojo. Luego sonrió y se quitó el casco. —Me toca pagar la cena.

—¡Pizza! —gritó Armin

Cuando Sucrette preguntó en que casa cenarían, si en la suya o en la del chico, una pareja de jovencitas los volteó a ver alarmadas por la facilidad con la que ella había dicho la frase. Lo que las mironas no sabían era el grado de confianza que se tenían entre ambos, y no era por que fueran pareja… bueno sí. Eran pareja de juegos, mejores amigos: Gamers y otaku, todo incluido. Armin le enseñó el maravilloso mundo detrás de un mando y una pantalla, donde la consola los mete a diferentes mundos y donde pueden conocer lugares, aprender lenguajes diferentes—por aquello de los videojuegos no traducidos al español— además de un sinfín de nombres y relaciones entre los mismos personajes. Sucrette le enseño al chico el mundo de los otaku: cosplayer, convenciones, música de J-Pop, K-Pop, bailes, coreografías… en fin, ambos se introdujeron de lleno al mundo que el otro le mostraba.

En poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que… eran la mejor pareja: _Player 1 _y _Player 2._

—Vamos a la mía —mencionó Armin con la misma confianza que Sucrette momentos antes. Ambos habían dejado los chalecos y los cascos del juego del Gotcha y caminaban hacia la salida del establecimiento. Media hora más tarde ya estaban en la casa del chico. Se suponía que Alexy, el hermano gemelo de Armin no estaría en casa pero se equivocaron al ver las luces de la sala y la cocina encendidas.

—¿Alexy, —llamó Armin —estás en casa?

Un chico de cabello azul y piel clara salió detrás de la barra de la cocina. Vestía ropa deportiva y pantuflas oscuras. Tenía una taza de té en la mano derecha.

—¿Así que no hay alguna fiesta hoy? — preguntó ella, divertida

—¡Hola Sucrette! Si hay, pero tuve que cancelarlas. Todo el fin de semana no podré salir.

Sucrette volteo a ver a Armin que ya tenía sonrisa de _Oh cierto, lo había olvidado _Alexy levantó un poco su pantalón dejando ver un tobillo envuelto en vendajes blancos. Armin pasó a la sala a ordenar la pizza. Sucrette se quedó muda. Alexy volvió a hablar, su voz era severa pero el brillo en sus ojos daba la impresión de felicidad pura.

—No vayas de campamento con chiquillos militares

—¿Fuiste de campamento con Kentin?— respondió Sucrette sorprendida y a la vez curiosa de la respuesta de Alexy.— Creí que el aire libre no era lo tuyo

—Cuando te gusta alguien, debes meterte en su mundo, así él considerará incluirse al tuyo

Sucrette sintió la firme e inquisitiva mirada del chico en ella. Sus mejillas ardían y no sabía el motivo.

—En todo caso es mejor quedarse en casa — declaró Armin desde la sala, salvándola sin saberlo. Volvió a la cocina. Sacó dos latas de refresco de la nevera y le ofreció una soda de manzana a Sucrette —O te arriesgas a terminar mal herido.

—Pudo ser peor lo de tu tobillo… — empezó a decir Sucrette. Lejos de desearle algún mal, solo evidenciando lo que pudo pasar. —Picaduras mortales, intoxicación con plantas venenosas…

Armin dejó de lado su refresco y habló como si la información fuera de vida o muerte

—¡Ataques de zombies!

—¡Animales mutantes!

—¡Ey! — se quejó Alexy — Entendí el punto.— Sucrette y Armin se quedaron en silencio, en su mente pasaban todas los peligros ficticios con los que el inocente humano Alexy pudo haber chocado.—Iré a dormir. —dio la vuelta a la barra dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—La pizza está por llegar. _Quince minutos o es totalmente gratis_ — habló Sucrette imitando la voz de los comerciales. Armin rio. Luego le pregunto a Alexy —¿Ya cenaste?

—Sí, gracias. — El chico se detuvo. Miró a la chica y luego le dio una breve mirada y una sonrisa socarrona a Armin. Volvió a decir para Sucrette aun con la sonrisa en su rostro —No trates así a todos los chicos o los celos del gamer llegarán como tsunamis. — les dedico una última mirada y subió las escaleras, riendo para sí mismo.

Armin le daba un sorbo a la lata en su mano, al escuchar las palabras de su hermano acabó con un ataque de tos. Mientras Sucrette se quedaba en blanco. Vio a Alexy alejarse. Su cuerpo se balanceaba de forma poco común Ha de ser su tobillo se dijo. Aunque no muy convencida ya que él apoyaba perfectamente ambos pies.

—¿A qué se refería Alexy con los tsunamis? —murmuró Sucrette.

Armin dudo que responder, ni el mismo entendió del todo —o no quería hacerlo — y cuando abrió la boca aun sin saber que decir, el timbre sonó anunciado la llegada de la cena: la pizza lo salvó.

Sentados ambos en el sillón más grande jugaban y cenaban: Mientras uno combatía, el otro tomaba una rebanada de pizza. Entre palabras de apoyo, rápidos consejos, sugerencias de ataques y combinaciones, llegó la medianoche. El reloj marcó la una, la una y media, las dos, las dos y veinte. Sucrette bostezaba, ya en repetidas ocasiones antes Armin le preguntaba si debían parar. Ella negaba con la cabeza o con una palabra y seguía en la batalla. Cuando Armin llegó a un combo nunca antes visto, alzó las manos con todo y mando. Esperaba el apoyo y palabras de admiración de Sucrette pero nada pasó. Volteó a verla —esperando que estuviera muda de envidia — ella estaba ya dormida, con las piernas sobre el sillón, la cabeza de lado y el mando en el brazo del sillón con una de sus manos sujetándolo vagamente. Armin apagó la consola, alcanzó un cobertor y apagó la luz.

Sucrette sintió frio. Abrió los ojos con pereza y acostumbró la vista al clima nublado frente a ella. Trataba de recordar cómo llegó a ese lugar, con más claridad, cómo es que estaba en un piso frio y húmedo. Su mente estaba revuelta, lo último en su memoria era estar en casa de Armin comiendo pizza y jugando. Un viento helado le recorrió el cuerpo. Se incorporó con trabajos, algo en su espalda le molestaba al moverse. _Una espada _ le dijo una voz dentro de ella.

Cuando miró al frente, sonrió. Era un castillo, muy parecido al que apareció en el juego de hace unas horas. Aunque eso no le daba tranquilidad, al menos entendió que era un sueño. Sin ser consiente, avanzó hacia lo que parecía una reja de metal abierta. Llegó a un largo y lúgubre pasillo de piedra iluminado por antorchas colocadas en pilares que sobresalían a las paredes. El aire olía a plantas, tierra y un olor más espeso que no pudo identificar.

—¡Shh! —alguien apareció detrás de ella y la empujo de espalda detrás de un muro. Le cubrió la boca y le inmovilizó ambas manos sujetándola de las muñecas con su mano libre. La espada en su espalda evitó que chocara de lleno con la pared mohosa. —Soy tu aliado. — Sucrette no se movió, realmente estaba sustada. El sujeto aflojó la fuerza en las muñecas —Voy a soltarte si prometes no gritar. —Sucrette asintió y él como prometió la soltó. Se quedaron a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Ella fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Dónde estoy? — su voz sonó casi mecánica. El aliado la miró incrédulo. Sucrette se le quedó mirando fijamente, ahí fue cuando comprobó que estaba soñando. Su aliado, era nada menos que el personaje principal del juego en el que competía con Armin semanas atrás intentando ver quién podía sacar más ataques especiales.

—Vienes a rescatar a nuestro rey, el Gran Señor de la Luz y Gobernante de los Siete Cielos.

—¿Armin? —inquirió ella recordando uno de tantos _nickname_ del chico. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en una de las plataformas de aquel juego. El sujeto se alejó de ella y se puso en guardia viendo al frente. Una leve corriente de aire le advirtió algo más que el día seguía nublado: su ropa.

Con el clima avecinando una tormenta, ella vestía un corsette en color negro con aberturas a los costados, tirantes de piel entrelazada y un protector en el hombro derecho donde descansaba la correa de la espada. En la parte baja, una falda con un corte asimétrico le dejaba la pierna izquierda al descubierto. Unas botas hasta medio muslo terminaban su atuendo. Vestía igual que el personaje que había usado en su batalla con Armin.

Otro personaje apareció delante de ellos. Sucrette apenas lo vio; su aliado desenfundó su sable, la mano derecha de ella fue hasta su espalda y la sacó de la funda. En un movimiento que ni siquiera pensó, esquivó un ataque directo.

Esto es genial pensó más relajada. Ahora que entendía, podía darse el lujo de disfrutar el maravilloso sueño. Solo algo le inquietaba, en su subconsciente, ¿Dónde estará Armin? El aliado brincó a la derecha, ella a la izquierda en una velocidad inimaginable. Una esfera de luz estalló donde antes estaban parados. Aterrizó sobre ambos pies y volvió a alzar la espada esperando otro ataque. Un eco, apenas un murmullo, así fue como sonó una voz en apariencia lejana pero que se fue haciendo más y más notoria la presencia de un cuarto combatiente. Sucrette apretó los dientes. Él es mi oponente dijo la voz que sonó a la derecha de Sucrette. El enemigo se estremeció. Ella volteó y vio a Armin ataviado con un atuendo de caballero con capa color púrpura y protectores en ambos antebrazos del mismo color. El arma en su mano no tenía ni el tamaño ni la forma de la de ella: era más grande que el mismo Armin de pie, tenía forma de lanza con filo a lo largo menos donde Armin la empuñaba y la punta tenía forma de hoz.

_El Rey, el Gran Señor de la Luz y Gobernante de los Siete Cielos_ le hizo una seña a Sucrette diciéndole que no se metiera. El aliado había desaparecido. Armin dio un paso al frente y el combate oficial dio inicio. Sucrette se alejó lo más posible del campo de batalla sin quitar la vista ni un segundo de Armin. Era un sueño al fin y al cabo y podía disfrutar de la manera tan asombrosa de su subconsciente para mostrárselo: un ser deslumbrante en todos los sentidos, valiente, confiable, apuesto y casi inalcanzable. Era un feroz guerrero y ella estaba anonadada; toda la bravura de un felino batiéndose en un duelo con otro de su especie, pero la belleza y delicadeza de un ave en vuelo. Varios choques de espadas la aterrorizaron. Armin yacía en el suelo junto a un charco enorme de sangre y el enemigo sonreía peligrosamente. Él la vio y le advirtió que mantuviera su posición. Volvió a ponerse de pie, la espada aumento de grosor en un segundo. El enemigo se abalanzó sobre él, un grito ahogado de ella. Y despertó…

…el en sofá…

…con Armin recargado en ella.

Un cobertor le cubría las piernas a ambos. Alargó un brazo para tapar el hombro de Armin. Miró su rostro, apacible. Le quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara pasándolo por detrás de su oreja. Armin se movió acurrucándose más contra ella. El corazón de Sucrette le dio un brinco… y luego otro... y otro más. En poco tiempo hiperventilaba.

Fue en ese momento nocturno, cuando la luna brillaba en su punto más alto que Sucrette acepto –al menos internamente- que para ella, Armin era más que su mejor amigo; recordó una escena de su sueño, cuando su mente se lo mostró lleno de gloria, reluciente y magnifico a la vista. Cerró los ojos tratando de evocar aquella imagen y compararla con el Armin durmiente frente a ella: nada cambio. Las sensaciones de vacío en su estómago seguían ahí, en la realidad. Donde solo basta una palabra para cambiar el mundo, o callarlas significaría mantener escondió aquel amor que inició como amistad.

Él no te ve más allá que una amiga, ni una vez ha dicho que le atraes. Jamás ha dicho que le atrae otra mujer ni qué tipo de chica es su preferida… Una vez dijo ¡eres la chica perfecta! cuando se enteró que jugabas _gotcha_, pero el contexto para él es diferente a como tú lo quieres tomar

Le repetía una y otra vez la voz dentro de su cabeza. Armin era su confidente, su aliado, el pilar que le impedía derrumbarse en los momentos de ahogo y presión. Él siempre tenía para ella una enorme y cálida sonrisa, con su _Todo va a estar bien _dicho con una mirada suave y acogedora. Armin era su amanecer después de una noche oscura. Su mente le mostraba todo lo que era para ella a tal velocidad y precisión que la boca no podía seguir el ritmo para ponerlo en palabras. Quería hacérselo saber pero el miedo a perder su amistad era bastante grande. ¿Y que si Armin no ve más en mí, que un amigo con falda? esa era siempre la última palabra: nunca se confesaría

Sucrette suspiró.

De vuelta al mundo, el cielo apenas claro indicaba la próxima salida del sol. Ella no quería moverse, no quiera perder lo que ahora tenía: a Armin tan cerca de ella, con su respiración cálida chocando con la piel de su cuello, su cuerpo cálido y los monosílabos apenas audibles: Era el cielo mismo. Un manjar prohibido eran los delgados labios del chico semiabiertos, listos para un dulce beso. Solo un beso pensó de repente. ¿Qué sabor tendrían sus labios? Sucrette retrocedió. Miles de imágenes de anime y besos libraban una batalla en su mente. Se reclinó en el sillón y cuando iba a enterrarse las uñas en las palmas para dejar ir esos tontos anhelos, fue cuando lo notó: la mano de Armin sujetaba vagamente la suya.

—_Aishiteru yo_ — murmuró Sucrette. Se acomodó para dormir ahora que un peso sobre sus hombros se desvaneció con solo una palabra, pero que significaba todo aquello que él representaba. ¿Y qué que estuviera dormido? Ella se le confesó, fue el punto.

Armin apretó los ojos. Aun combatía en sueños con su némesis, soñó con Sucrette y mandó a alejarse de ese lugar. Lo cierto era que llegó al campo de batalla y la vio ahí, siendo atacada por el Malvado Señor de la Oscuridad. El poder de sus sentimientos hicieron crecer su arma hasta volverse colosal… quería salvar a su amiga… a su compañera… a su _player 2_. Nadie tenía derecho a tocarla o se las vería con su furia incontenible.

Frente a ella no puedo dejarme vencer. O se burlaría. ¡Sí! Claro que era eso ¿Qué más si no? Pensó él.

Y sonrió, aun entre el limbo del mundo real y su maravilloso sueño.

-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-…-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-…-.-.-. -…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda entrega. Espero que disfruten ^w^

.

.

.

El día soleado. Sucrette ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que lucía el cielo sin nubes. Solo azul, un azul puro y deslumbrante.

—Tengo que decirle ¡Sí! Hoy lo sabrá. Pero, ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Bah! Eso no importa. Le dore que no está obligado a quererme de la misma forma y si me brinda su amistad, yo soy feliz es más que suficiente. Ahora, a practicar cómo se lo diré. — fue a pararse frente al espejo del baño en su habitación. Se aclaró la garganta —Cero nervios, no tartamudeos. Ahm… ¿Armin? ¡Pff! Horrible inicio. Vamos de nuevo. Tengo que estar segura de lo que diré. Bueno, segura si estoy pero la voz me temblará y pareceré _moe_ frente a él… ¿Cómo se declarará una _moe_?— se regañó a sí misma y empezó de nuevo.

Imaginó frente a ella a Armin, con su negro y hermoso cabello y sus hechizantes ojos azules. El corazón le latió fuerte y sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas. La adrenalina empezó a aumentar; dudó un poco pero recordó la suave mirada del chico, su siempre linda forma en que la veia. Se dijo que si lo veía a los ojos su seguridad aumentaría. Dejo los ojos cerrados y se imaginó frente a él.

—Armin — se alegró de la firmeza en su tono — lo que voy a decirte no debería suponerte ningún problema porque… porque no importa lo que respondas. No tienes que sentirte obligado ni responsable así que escucha, solo escucha lo que tengo que decir. Ahm… pues yo creo… no, no creo. Lo sé, sé que te quiero mucho más de lo que se quiere a un amigo, mas allá de lo que se quiere a un hermano. Eres divertido, especial y tu sonrisa es como el calor del Sol por las mañanas —hizo una pausa y rio brevemente — Eso sonó jodidamente cursi ¿Ves? Contigo es muy fácil decir cosas que con nadie más podría. Son tan espontaneas y verdaderas que siento miedo de decirlas en un momento inapropiado y… el punto es que me aterran pero soy feliz al ver que solo son dedicadas a ti. —Volvió a pausar la confesión, esta vez tragó saliva ruidosamente —Sé que te amo y por este amor me he callado tanto tiempo porque no quiero perder tu amistad. Repito, no estás obligado a nada. No pido que me correspondas ni algo parecido. Solo quería decírtelo porque tienes ese derecho; yo te lo otorgo hoy. Acabé con la parte crucial al menos ya que las frases cursis siguen ahi… y seria vergonzoso y siento que algo incómodo. Así que…espero, enserio espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad. ¡Uf! Ahora debo recordarlo todo.

Sucrette abrió los ojos. Admitió que fue un discurso realmente largo y si quería retener la atención de Armin debía acortarlo.

—Omitiré la parte cursi. Lo dejare en que lo amo pero mis sentimientos no interferirán en nuestra relación. ¡Es más! Le diré que si encuentra a su alma gemela, estaré feliz de verlo feliz. ¡Si, Eso! De esa forma podemos seguir siendo los mejores amigos y nunca lo perderé.

El tiempo pareció congelarse, pero el rugir de su estómago le recordó que debía recuperar las energías que gastó en su confesión. Bajó a comer y en la nevera vio un recado de su madre: _Dejo la comida sobre la barra. Solo caliéntala un poco en el horno y disfruten. Vuelvo tarde. _Sucrette miro la nota extrañada. —¿Yo y quien más? ¿Acaso vendría alguien que ella no sabía?— Siguió las instrucciones y fue a la sala a ingerirla creyendo que su madre había cometido un error gramatical.

.

.

Armin regresó a su casa casi sin aliento. Lo que escuchó de Sucrette lo dejó en un estado mental alterado y confundido. De seguro olvidó que habían quedado ese día para ver películas y jugar un poco en la nueva consola que le regalaron a él por su cumpleaños, eso explicaría por qué ella no lo recibió en la puerta sino su madre. La señora le dijo Pasa, ella está en su cuarto Armin subió las escaleras, doblo a la izquierda hasta la segunda puerta. Tocó y la llamó. Escucho su voz diciendo su nombre así que entró. La busco con la mirada pero ella volvió a hablar

—_Lo que voy a decirte no debería suponerte ningún problema…_ — sonrió y avanzó un poco más. La localizó en el baño, de pie y con los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar en algún grado de meditación. Se quedó inmóvil cuando escuchó aquellas palabras —_Eres divertido, especial y tu sonrisa es como el calor del Sol por las mañanas. Eso sonó jodidamente cursi ¿Ves? Contigo es muy fácil decir cosas que con nadie más podría._

Armin quiso hablarle y de frente decirle ¿Estas bien? pero su lengua no obedeció. No pudo hacer nada más que escuchar cada palabra de la chica con aquel tono sincero… y dulce. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar, el clímax de la confesión: _Sé que te amo _Exactamente, ¿Qué sentía por ella? Era alguien excepcional, enojona pero se le olvidaba al poco tiempo –al menos con él- ya que era testigo mudo de la ira que mostraba a otros. No era muy hábil como él, pero le agradaban los videojuegos. Era amante del anime, hacia cosplay, cantaba canciones en japonés, sabia frases en ese idioma y las usaba a menudo…

Sintió escalofríos. Recordó un vago sueño, donde ella le decía _Aishiteru yo_ ¿Acaso no era un sueño? Jamás lo platicó con ella –las razones, ni él era consiente de ellas— y siguio enumerando los pros y contras de ella… Aunque su parte lógica le decía alguna cosa de ella que iba a los contras, él agregaba ¡Pero está bien así! La lista de los contras era nula. Tal vez, y eso exagerando a veces le prestaba mucha atención a los detalles… era algo perfeccionista. Otro _Pero está bien así _amenazó con salir. Además, el nunca sintió que ella quisiera algo más. O tal vez siempre se lo guardó… _Por este amor me he callado tanto tiempo porque no quiero perder tu amistad_

¡Rayos! La lista de contras tenía su segundo elemento: no decir sus sentimientos. Recapacitó en un milisegundo; Sucrette puso su amistad por encima de lo que sentía, aun si se hacía daño.

—¡Si tan solo me hubieras dicho algo! Yo también habría sido más sincero…

Alexy iba por el pasillo cuando Armin salió de su cuarto. —Ey… ¿Cómo…? — empezó a decir pero Armin ya había salido de la casa.

Sucrette se había ido a dormir antes de que su madre llegase por lo que no pudo corregirle su error en la nota. Al otro día, el reloj marcaba las nueve y media cuando recibió un correo de Armin. Vamos a jugar boliche Tecleaba rápidamente una respuesta cuando un segundo correo llegó Mejor vamos al _gotcha_. Esperó otro minuto casi contando los segundos y llego un tercer mensaje No quiero salir hoy Sucrette torció la boca ¿Qué le pasa hoy? Le marcó al chico y esperó. Hasta el cuarto timbrado se escuchó la voz de contestación.

—Si no quieres salir vamos a ver películas con palomitas. Yo las llevo

—¿Dónde? —preguntó él con voz cansada.

—En tu casa.

Armin respondió con voz baja

—Me lo pones muy fácil

— ¿Qué?

—Nada. Te veo — colgó. Sucrette se quedó otros veinte minutos en la cama y empezó a prepararse para salir. Nada extravagante lucia su vestimenta: playera, jeans y una sudadera. Eligio varios géneros de películas y salió de su casa. En el camino recibió un correo de su madre. Le aviso que llegaría tarde y le contó sus planes. Su madre le contestó en otro correo ¿De nuevo? Pero Sucrette ya no lo vi porque el tren justo iba llegando a la estación.

Armin apenas se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo desde que corto la llamada con Sucrette. Fue directo a la computadora, a jugar un poco en línea tratando de despejar su mente. Después de escuchar la confesión de ella esperaba algo, aunque no sabía bien que era. Jamás se imaginó algo como aquello, menos de la chica que siempre ha estado a su lado… y se sintió enfadado. El timbre de la puerta sonó dos veces. Bajo con exagerado paso lento, enumerando los nombres de todas las evoluciones de los Pokemón Primera Generación. Al llegar a Ninetales, abrió la puerta. Sucrette vio algo distinto en él, pero no preguntó que era; supuso que alguna derrota lo dejó en ese estado. Armin se hizo a un lado siguiendo mentalmente con su lista. Acabó la primera Generación y paso a la Segunda. Contestaba a lo que decía Sucrette por inercia, ya que realmente no entendía sus palabras. Cuando volvió en sí, la película que veían era _Gi Joe: Dark Shadow _peleaba contra _Snake Eyes_. La boca de Armin se movió sin que el fuera consciente:

—¿No hay nada que quieras decirme? —su vista siguió en la pantalla.

—No — dijo ella sin vacilar. Luego tomó un puño de palomitas del bol frente a ella y habló — ¿Por qué?

¡Era horrible! ¿Acaso no iba a confesarse como lo hizo anteriormente? Lo que pasó la noche anterior… ¿Qué había sido? ¿Una broma?

—¿Estas segura?

—claro que estoy segura. — Sucrette rio. Armin la vio de soslayo. Menuda situación: ¿Debería preguntarle de frente, que fue lo que escuchó? ¿Y si no lograba más que complicar las cosas? Tal vez, y solo tal vez hacia una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Vio a la pantalla cuando ella volteo la cabeza para verlo. Sucrette no tenía ni idea de lo que maquinaba su mente, en relación a su acalorada declaración.

Todo giraba en torno a ese momento, el sacar el tema a colación u olvidarlo. Teniéndola de frente empezaba aponer en orden las piezas el rompecabezas. Vería todo claro y el malentendido —si había alguno — se aclararía.

—…sas cursis — murmuró y la volteó a ver. La película casi llegaba a su fin pero ni siquiera reparó en ello. Ella volteó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Que?

Armin tomó aire: de nuevo las palabras surgieron a borbotones de su boca pero no hizo intento de detenerlas; si ella se enojaba, que lo hiciera, Si lo golpeaba por haber entrado a su habitación, que lo hiciera. Si admitía que todo era verdad…

—¿Qué… cosas cursis… son las que… ehhh… te hago peeeensar…? —Genial. La voz le falló en la parte crucial. —Quiiiiero oírlaaas —¡Bravo! En el último momento fue capaz de controlarse y darle a ella más que una petición, algo más parecido a una orden. Sucrette tosió ligeramente con las mejillas rojas pero no respondió. —Fui ayer a tu casa. Tu madre me dijo que estabas en tu cuarto. Toqué y escuche tu voz… entré y bueno… estabas en el baño… hablando con los ojos cerrados.

Armin se iba haciendo más pequeño en el sillón, sintiendo la gran culpabilidad que tuvo al hacer aquello: espiarla. Lo que pasó después fue en cámara lenta: Sucrette se irguió sobre el sillón, las palomitas se cayeron al suelo, su cara se puso pálida y su boca se abrió levemente.

—¿Qué? — repitió ella con dificultad. Armin volvió a hablar con la vista clavada en el suelo.

—Estabas diciendo cosas que no creí escuchar nunca de ti. Y dijiste que… que yo… que yo… te hago decir cosas cursis. —tomo aire ruidosamente. Sucrette se tensó. —Quiero oír esas cosas. Así yo…

Sucrette dudó. Su mente era un letrero enorme de _trágame Tierra y vomítame en Indonesia. _¿Qué debía hacer? _Tengo que decirle ¡Sí! Hoy lo sabrá. Pero, ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Bah! Eso no importa. Le dore que no está obligado a quererme de la misma forma y si me brinda su amistad, yo soy feliz es más que suficiente _Recordó con facilidad sus palabras. Era chica de palabra después de todo. Le diría que fue cierto todo lo que oyó pero él debía prometer algo antes.

—Promete que nada alterara nuestra relación. El que tú me hables es mucho más importante que lo que siento. Por favor, no te enfades. Simplemente sigamos siendo amigos y olvida ese momento.

Sucrette sonrió con sinceridad. Armin entrecerró los ojos.

—No puedo — farfulló. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y volteó la mirada al suelo. Armin se debatía por dentro: entre decirle lo que escuchó o esperar a que ella se confesara. Recordó entonces el verdadero detonante de su mal estado; la última frase que ella dijo en su baño _Estaré feliz si encuentras a tu alma gemela _No sabía con claridad el motivo, pero esas palabras lo hicieron rabiar. Y ahora, la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que tus sentimientos no son importantes? Ayer escuché demasiado, más de lo que probablemente me dirías a la cara. Me hicieron sentir extraño — admitió con impotencia — y ahora veo que estoy enojado, más de lo que siempre he estado en mucho tiempo —Sucrette hizo intento por hablar pero él se lo impidió — acababas de decir… lo que sientes por mí y enseguida dijiste que serias feliz si me ves con alguien más. Eso…. Es tonto. No sé mucho y no estoy muy seguro pero puedo compararlo porque si yo te viera con otro ser feliz de una forma… de pareja, no podría estar contento… trataría de deshacerme de el de la peor forma y con la peor arma.

—No sé quién tiene la razón ni quien haría lo correcto. Eso es lo que… — volvió a interrumpirse para por fin ver a los ojos a Sucrette: tenía los ojos casi desorbitados y las mejillas en un intenso color rojizo. Algo en su mente se activó y siguió hablando —Entendí que… que lo que tu sientes… es lo mismo que yo. Lo entendí cuando te imagine feliz con otro, y a alguien más a mi lado. Supe que era imposible. Como si Luigi fuera más popular que Mario. Así de imposible seria vernos con otros —Sonrió satisfecho y exhausto. Jamás pensó decir cosas así, solo salió y se vio imposibilitado en detenerlas.

La cara de Sucrette pasaba por todas las emociones conocidas mientras Armin hablaba; jamás, ninguno de los dos habían tocado ese tipo de temas y ¡por un carajo que era difícil!. Se quedó callada, con la mente en blanco y las palabras de Armin retumbando en sus oídos. Su tono era casi colérico, pero trataba de mantenerlo bajo. ¿Aquella había sido una declaración? ¿Acaso… Acaso ellos tenían una oportunidad de pasar de amigos a novios? Esto debía ser el cielo mismo… eso o un sueño hermoso.

—Dime esas cosas cursis — Sucrette tembló. La mirada en él era como un cachorro de puma: tierna y sumisa pero con el potencial de depredador inexperto que no conoce el alcance de su zarpazo. De un momento a otro la marea que sentía Armin había cedido… solo la calma que antecede a la tormenta. — Dímelas — repitió, intensificando el poder de su mirada.

—Yo… — ahora fue ella quien cerró los ojos. No podía seguir mirándolo, no cuando acababa de decir tales cosas dignas del pase directo al paraíso: Armin simplemente dijo lo que le salió del corazón, sin intenciones de engañarla o jugar con ella. Lo conocía lo suficiente y no era de ese tipo de chicos. Su inocencia mezclada con ingenuidad no pudo esconderle nada a ella, su mejor amiga. Ahora debía controlarse, o se echaría en sus brazos de inmediato buscando su calor. Quería besarlo… rozar sus labios suavemente con los de él y sobretodo que le respondiera de la misma forma. Pero…

Armin cerró los ojos y se recargó en el sillón. Sintió algo suave y tibio en sus labios; abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Sucrette a pocos centímetros del suyo, con los ojos entreabiertos y las mejillas rojas. Un beso… ¡su primer beso! Sucrette entendió sus sentimientos y tomaba la iniciativa a lo que pasaría después, él no se negaría. Se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos y reconociéndola con sus demás sentidos, grabándola en su memoria. Todo era nuevo para él, y no quería descubrirlo con nadie más que no fuera ella. Sin saber bien lo que hacía ni el método, ahora era él quien la besaba.

Sucrette sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo la plenitud de la dicha humana; atravesar ese umbral sería algo parecido a la muerte de la manera más sublime. Estaba besando al chico de su vida… y lo mejor de todo ¡él le correspondía con la misma ansia que ella! Si eso no era el cielo, no sabía que cosa era. Seguían sobre el sillón; él con el torso inclinado hacia ella que sentada sobre sus talones lo mantenía cerca agarrándolo del cuello como si quisiera unir ambos cuerpos como si de plastilina se tratara. Sucrette respiró entrecortadamente cuando se permitieron respirar y enterró la cabeza en el pecho del chico. Armin la rodeo con sus brazos devolviéndole el apretón. Sucrette quiso ver su expresión y al no poder, alzo el cuello y le dio pequeños besos en la piel del cuello. Trazó un recorrido hasta su mandíbula.

—No… lo hagas… por favor… quiero… ¡ah! —Armin apenas podía balbucear con tantas nuevas emociones. Sucrette era malvada, primero besándolo levemente, luego jugando con su cuerpo, remató con una risa leve cerca de… ¡Joder! Armin apenas se enteraba que su oído era en extremo sensible…

— ¿No… que? — dijo ella en tono bajo. Armin respondió con un suspiro y volteo la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto que estaba ella para darle espacio y que continuara lo que hacía. Subió a horcajadas sobre sus muslos — ¿Puedo? — Armin volteo la vista hacia ella y asintió torpemente, dejándose guiar. Primero lo hizo que la abrazara por la espalda. Ella empezó a acariciarle la nuca, sus dedos se enredaban entre sus mechones ébano. Volvió a besarlo con un toque más intenso que antes. Armin brincó y como acto reflejo sus manos se trabaron en su cintura, y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Ladeo la cabeza, ella le acaricio los hombros y empezó a bajar las manos acariciando los costados de su cuerpo. Se alejó un poco enfrentando sus miradas: ambos sonrojados y tomando aire con mucha dificultad.

—Estoy mareado

—Lo lamento — Sucrette le acaricio la cara reconfortándolo. Hizo intento de levantarse pero Armin se lo impidió rodeándole el cuerpo con ambos brazos.

—Quiero seguir. —Armin reunió valor para dar el primer paso y expresar claramente lo que quería. Sucrette pareció más que feliz por sus palabras pero al momento su mirada pareció perder luz.

—Nunca te obligaría…

—Tonterías — la interrumpió primero con palabras y luego con sus labios. Si daba el primer paso, era seguro que ella lo seguiría hasta dejarlo atrás, ella como guía y él como fiel seguidor. ¿Eso importaba? Claro que no. En lo único que su mente era capaz de pensar era que ella empezaba a quitarle la playera… sus manos lo acariciaban con tanta delicadeza como si fuera de cristal. Trataba de devolverle el mismo placer, pero era difícil disfrutar e intentar realizar un movimiento. Incluso sus pulmones se negaban a hacerlo respirar… todo se paralizaba.

Por fin pudo recuperar el control: Sucrette ya lo había dejado en paños menores y con una mirada de entrega, se recostaba en el sillón jalándolo sobre ella. Armin cedió, usando sus antebrazos para no aplastarla con su peso y sin pensarlo antes, empezó a besarla en las mejillas y en el cuello. Sucrette jaló los cojines del sofá y los aventó al suelo. Uso una pierna de apoyo y puso a Armin dejaba de su cuerpo y se sentó en sus caderas. Te amo le susurró antes de quitarle los zapatos, el pantalón y dejarlo con cero ropa.

Alexy bajaba las escaleras con una ligera molestia en las caderas. Nada lo preparó mentalmente para el shock que le provocó aquella imagen… su hermanito y la que se supone era _su mejor amiga _en una situación para nada amistosa… o tal vez si demasiado amistosa. _Wherever the case, _el trauma ahí estaba. Por mucho tiempo pensó que esos dos terminarían juntos, pero estaba convencido que ese tipo de acciones serian hasta que ambos fueran a la Universidad, tal vez después de eso. Aunque era hipócrita quejarse de la curiosidad sexual de su gemelo, cuando él mismo había iniciado con los experimentos…

Volvió a su habitación y de forma pícara, volteo a ver el bulto envuelto en las sábanas de su cama

—_Tonto niño militar_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._

_._

_Si, yo también creo que esos dos son perfectos :3_

_¿Que tal? Un Armin curioso y ansioso... ^/^ ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
